


Stood Up

by spoffyumi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot based on <a href="http://fridaynightdumpsterdiving.tumblr.com/post/120890806847">this prompt</a>.  Bucky is waiting at a Starbucks for his blind date to show up.  So is a certain muscular blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

The bell rang as Bucky entered the Starbucks. It was a Saturday afternoon and not very busy, and Bucky didn't have to look around much to see that the redhead he'd been chatting with online wasn't here yet. Just as well. He knew how these online dating things worked - no one ever looked quite like their profile pictures. Even he didn't: he'd let his hair grow out in the year since his profile pic had been taken. This "Natasha" chick could very well be a dude catfishing him, although if said dude was cute, Bucky wouldn't have minded. He swung both ways. 

A buff-looking blond guy sat at one of the little tables by the window, reading a biography of Steve Jobs and sipping a latte. He had looked up when Bucky came through the door, and there had been one of those awkward moments of eye contact, then he was back to reading, although damned if Bucky didn't catch Mr. Blondie giving him a second glance as he walked past. Another table held a group of students with their laptops who appeared to be working on a project. 

Bucky hovered near enough to the counter to stare at the menu, but far enough away that the baristas knew he wasn't ready to order. He checked the time on his phone. He had thought he would be late, but ended up getting here right on time. Wanting to wait until Natasha arrived to order, he took a seat facing the door and checked his Facebook and waited. 

And waited. 

He checked the OKCupid app, thinking maybe Natasha was running late and had chosen to message him there instead of texting him. Nope. He flipped back to Facebook, read about what all his married friends were doing while he hoped to meet someone halfway normal. 

The bell rang and Bucky's head snapped up. Mom-type with two snotty-looking teenage daughters. One of them pouted her glossy lips at him as she passed. Bucky returned to his phone. _Jailbait_ , he thought. _No thank you_. 

The next time the bell rang, Bucky noticed the blond by the door glancing up as well, shoulders slumping when he saw it was an older man shuffling in. Bucky wondered about the guy up at the front. He had those all-American looks that made it hard to tell if he was gay or an uptight Republican. Nah, couldn't be gay. He was sitting here waiting for some nice Christian girl, probably blonde like himself. A perfect heterosexual couple. 

_Too bad_. 

Bucky tired of Facebook and flipped over to see what movies were playing tonight. That had been his plan: coffee with Natasha, get to talking, ask if she wanted to check out a movie. Only he didn't really know what movies were playing at the moment. A chick flick, if she seemed into that Nicholas Sparks shit; action movie; a decent horror movie. Bucky remembered seeing the trailer for this one months ago - he loved horror movies, and it didn't take long to realize this was what he wanted to see. Hopefully Natasha would be up for it. And not think he was some kind of psycho serial killer like the last girl he met on a blind date. Granted, he had thought a night of watching all the "Saw" movies would be romantic. 

This time, when the bell rang, and the person coming through the door wasn't Natasha, Bucky checked the time with annoyance. Half an hour he'd been waiting. The Starbucks employees were probably back there taking bets. He supposed he ought to at least order something so they didn't kick him out for loitering... although, really, what the hell else did a person do in Starbucks but loiter? Wasn't that the point of a coffee shop? 

Bucky stood and straightened his striped sweater, then got into line. Ordering and paying and waiting for his coffee to come up seemed like it had taken longer than three minutes, but upon looking at his phone, it hadn't. He stood holding his iced beverage for a second, wondering how long he was supposed to wait before giving up. 

The blond guy looked startled when Bucky settled into the seat across from him. "Wanna take bets on whose date shows up first?" he asked. 

It took a minute for the smile to appear on the guy's face. "I would, but I'm pretty sure my date isn't coming." 

Bucky took a sip of his coffee. "I'm pretty much there too. How long you been waiting?" 

He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Forty-five minutes." 

"I'm Bucky," Bucky said. 

"Steve." 

Bucky pulled out his phone and brought up Natasha's picture. "This was my date," he said, showing Steve the profile. 

"Nice." Was it just him, or did Steve sound disappointed? Bucky watched his face carefully as Steve pulled out his own phone, and held it out for Bucky to have a look. "Here's mine." 

Bucky blinked. The picture was of an attractive African-American man with a goatee. "Oh." 

Steve smiled tightly, like he was used to getting this reaction. By the time he had put his phone away, however, Bucky's surprise at finding out that Steve was gay had transformed into a world of possibilities. Now Bucky smirked and asked, "How do you feel about horror movies?"


End file.
